


Possession

by saintlysinner



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlysinner/pseuds/saintlysinner
Summary: Chrome could teach Mukuro things about greed.





	Possession

Mukuro knew Chrome's body. How could he not? He slid into her skin and taught her how to trick her flesh into believing it was healthy and whole. He knew the whorls of her fingertips, the scars on her skin, the pulse of her blood, and the beat of her heart. It wasn't a lie when he claimed to know her body as well as his own.

But as Mukuro learned, so did Chrome. She learned the sharpness of his thoughts, the sensitivity of his eye, the weight of his past lives, and the fire that burned in his breast. She knew him more intimately than he thought. He directed her limbs as if they were his own, but it was she who gently cradled his presence within her body.

Mukuro might know her body, but she knew his _soul_.

Arguably, her knowledge was more useful. They were a paired set of smoke and mirrors. Their flesh was easily tricked and left behind. Mukuro knew the soft spots of her skin. He knew how to make her sigh in pleasure and part her thighs. But Chrome knew how to curl into his mind and soothe old hurts with pleasure so intense that he would unmoor himself from his own body and return to the cradle of hers.

Mukuro could claim greedy possession of her body all he liked. After all, Chrome had quietly claimed possession of his soul years ago.


End file.
